Bunny (Hunter) Logic
by KaLiChiCk13
Summary: You finally get to see inside that little English Pimp Bunny's head. All the Hunter/Morgan (or most) moments from Hunters POV.....***!! Hey, looke here! Chapter 8!!!! That's GORGEOUS scene is spellbound, with Hunter all .........yuuummmmmmmm*****
1. Dark Magick

Disclamer: Yeah guys, I'm not Cate Tiernan or Penguin Putnam. I'm just a writer from a small town and I wrote this so you guys could REVIEW it. So since, I don't own Sweep (Duh)......uhhh........well.......I just don't own Sweep. Whatever.  
  
********Authors Notes: In light of getting Seeker, I decided to do every "bunny seed" moment from Hunter's POV. Oh, don't be so surprised, You know you wanted it. So, I'm hoping this is in character. Alright, little ones, go on. Read up.*********  
  
  
  
"No," I told her, "Something that's never been alive."  
  
She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Without thinking, I stepped forward and began to rub her back and arms to warm her up. She looked up at me in the darkness and for the first time, I got a good look at her eyes. They were a beautiful dark shade of brown that seemed to radiate warmth. They were shadowed my long black lashes and were slightly tilted upward at the corners. I felt caught by them, and felt my heart stop in my chest.  
  
She stepped away from me, recovering her posture. "What will you do with this dark force when you find it?" she asked.  
  
So, she was attractive. Okay, really attractive. She was Cal Blaire's girlfriend. Even if she wasn't practicing dark magick, there was no way I was going to get involved with her. No way. What was so special about her anyway? I'd met plenty of pretty girls before, on Seeker work and otherwise.  
  
"I won't be able to do anything to it," I said, trying to remain unfazed, "What I hope to do is to stop the people who keep calling it into existence."  
  
She stared at me, and I gazed back. I couldn't help glancing at her lips, which needless to say, were soft looking and rose colored.  
  
"And then," I said, keeping my voice quiet. I strived desperately to keep my mind on what we were talking about. Let me say, it wasn't easy. "Maybe the people who have been hurt by this, like you, like me.... will be able to get on with their lives."  
  
I stood there, caught by her gaze again. It was strange, the sensation unfamiliar, and I wasn't sure whether or not I was still breathing. I felt the strangest connection to her. It was more than attraction. It felt like her body, her mind and soul, were connected to mine in the closest, strangest of ways.  
  
I felt myself leaning closer to her, and then I reached up and put my hand on her chin, tilting her face up. The touch of her skin sent a jolt of electricity through me, and her skin felt warm beneath my freezing fingertips. My heart sped up. She seemed too shocked to move. My eyes locked on hers, their color warm to me in the frigid air, and I felt myself leaning closer and closer until I could all but feel the warmth of her lips. I wanted to kiss her then so badly. She was coming closer....closer....Then she blinked, and I heard a car pull up. She seemed to realize what we were doing and she stepped back and pushed me away with her hands.  
  
"Stop that!" she said, and I stood, shocked. What the hell just happened?  
  
"I didn't mean to," I said, but my voice sounded off.  
  
Idiot, I told myself.  
  
  
  
******Right, so, was it good? If you guys can think of any moments you want to hear from Hunter's mind, I'd like to hear them. Put it into your review. Anyway.....I feel sort of embarrassed. I'm the only person with three Fanfics. oh well.......Go REVIEW!!!!! mwhahahahah****** 


	2. Changeling

I decided to head over to Morgan's, to see how she was doing. Eoife, of course, had given me the report, but Morgan didn't know that, and I wanted to see her. Unfortunately, she'd probably be fully clothed this time.  
  
She must have sensed me coming up the walk because she opened the door before I got there. Her dark hair was braided, as usual, and she was wearing her regular jeans and a sweatshirt. She never went out of her way to look attractive, like Sky, Raven, or Bree. Somehow, she still looked better. "Hi," she said, as I neared.  
  
"Hi," I said absently, sweeping my gaze self indulgently up her body and face. She looked fine, considerably better from last night. Which made sense, considering this time she wasn't vomiting into a toilet. "How are you feeling?" I thought to ask.  
  
"Fine. Thanks for your help the other night," she looked a little embarrassed and avoided my gaze.  
  
"You're welcome," I said, trying to seem Seeker-like. Adult and cold. "I'm here to receive your report. Can we go inside?"....and make out, I added silently, even though I knew she'd never go along with that. Not anymore, anyway.  
  
She frowned at me, thinking, then seemed to remember that I'd asked her something. "No, you're not supposed to be in the house." I thought, I've been in before....when we were still together. She reached into her pocked and pulled out car keys. "Here, let's sit in Das Boot." Das Boot was what she'd named her enormous, sad excuse for a car. Not that mine was much better.  
  
She brushed past me, and I let my gaze run over the back of her form as we both got in. You couldn't really blame me. It looked like that was the closest I was ever going to get. It was freezing inside, but she put on the heater, so it warmed up in a couple minutes.  
  
"You met with Eoife this morning," I asked, even though I already knew the answer. I peeled off my gloves.  
  
"Yes. Is Suzanna Mearis still in a coma?" She sounded worried.  
  
I shook my head, staring out the window. "They did healing spells all day, and she woke up a little while ago."  
  
She sighed, sounding relieved. "Thank the Goddess."  
  
"Yes," I said nodding. Then I brought my gaze up to hers. "So tell me about Killian."  
  
She shrugged, uncaring. "I saw him yesterday at Bree's. Practically everyone from Kithic as there. I asked him if he had contacted Ciaran, and he said he hadn't. Didn't Eoife tell you this?"  
  
She had, of course, and I frowned, hoping Morgan wouldn't catch on. She looked down, and I knew she had. Oh, damn, I thought. But she didn't say anything.  
  
"Anyway," she said, staring at her hands, self conscious. "I was about to send him a witch message, asking to get together."  
  
I felt strangely compelled to express my dislike to her half-brother. I'd hated mine, after all.  
  
"He's unbelievably slippery," I said, speaking to no one, really.  
  
"Excuse me?" She sounded offended.  
  
"He gets out of everything, like an eel," I went on, pretending I didn't hear her. "He got out of New York before the ritual, he got off scot-free the night you were sick. He careens through life, having a good time, and not worrying about anyone else." I also didn't mention what a hard time Sky had been having with Raven since we'd met him.  
  
"I think that's a little harsh," she said. "Killian's---incredibly fun." I remembered when I first met him, how unhappy I'd been that Morgan liked him. We hadn't, of course, known they were siblings. I thought back, trying to remember if I had felt any sort of kinship with Cal when I'd first met him. No, actually, I'd disliked him. And after he nearly murdered Morgan, I hated him. "He's irresponsible," she went on, "but I don't think he's hurtful." Tell that to Sky, I thought, but bit my tongue. "There's no reason to think he's deliberately keeping Ciaran from meeting me."  
  
I just looked at her, trying to figure out what was going on inside of her head. Did she still love me? I couldn't tell anymore. She swallowed hard and looked away.  
  
"Give up the mission," I said quietly. I wasn't about to forget that she was in danger of getting herself killed....and was being so bloody stubborn about it, as usual.  
  
"No, I'm getting it done."  
  
"I don't think anyone can do it. It's too dangerous. I think Starlocket needs to disband and get out of town.  
  
"Why don't they?" she asked.  
  
I sighed, hopeless. "Covens never do. When they're in danger, they stay together, no matter what. A coven never splits up in they can help it. Almost never," I added, thinking of Mum and Da. "Most covens think they're less at risk if they stay together---the dark wave can't divide and conquer them."  
  
She challenged me, of course. "We still have nine days. This could still work."  
  
I shook my head, frustrated with her stubbornness. "Want to go have something to eat" I asked her. Why are you so goddamn pathetic, I asked myself. I was doing anything I could to spend time with someone who'd just barely broken up with me.  
  
She shot me down, as usual. "I already ate. I've been studying all afternoon, trying to get caught up."  
  
Good, studying, it's about time, I thought. "Deities? Correspondences? Basic forms of spellcraft?"  
  
She looked embarrassed. "Uh, American History. For school."  
  
I nodded, looking away from her. She made it easy to forget she was seventeen and still in school, but I still knew she should be studying more.  
  
"I flunked a test today, so I'm trying to catch up. I'm so tempted to do a tath meanma on my teacher so I wouldn't have to study for the rest of the year."  
  
I glanced at her. She knew she shouldn't be joking about things like that. "Morgan. Doing tath meanma with a regular human would likely leave that person a drooling vegetable."  
  
"I was just kid-," she started, but I interrupted her.  
  
"Rules about things like that exist for a reason. Witches with far more experience than you have created these guidelines to benefit everyone. They saw what could happen in magick went unchecked."  
  
"I was just kidding," she said, stiff with anger. Great job of winning her back, Niall.  
  
"Things are very clear for you, aren't they?" She asked, her voice soft and wistful. "Decisions are very clear, the right path is in front of you. You don't have to agonize with what's right or wrong."  
  
I thought about that for a while. I wasn't fully Woodbane, and I didn't have Ciaran for a father, so the temptation of dark magick was probably much less than it was for her. But at the same time, I was half-Woodbane, and it wasn't as if I'd never been tempted to abuse my powers before. It would be insane to think that I hadn't. Was that why she'd broken up with me? I dismissed the thought. That was stupid. I was being stupid.  
  
"Is that how I seem to you?" I asked softly.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"It isn't true. Sometimes nothing is clear. Sometimes there is no right path, no correct decision. Sometimes I absolutely want what I shouldn't have," Like you, I thought. "and to do what I shouldn't do. Sometimes I want to reach out, grab power from the air, and bend everything around me at my will." I gave a slight smile. I hadn't smiled for real in Goddess knows how long. "Most of the time I do all right. But not always, and not without struggle."  
  
I waited, letting the words sink in. Her brown, uptilted eyes were large.  
  
"That's what magick is," I continued. "Many choices, through your lifetime. How you make them determines who you are. And who you are determines how you make them."  
  
She looked tired, rubbing her hands down her jeans. "I'll go call Killian," she sighed.  
  
"All right. Be careful. Call me if you need me. Don't do anything that feels unsafe." My protective instinct kicking in.  
  
She smiled weakly. "Yes, Dad," she joked.  
  
Without even realizing it, I was across the sit, with my arm wrapped around her back and holding her roughly against me, abandoning all thoughts of being cold or civil. She gasped, her eyes wide, and I closed my own, and kissed her urgently. All the anger of her leaving me had evaporated, just leaving me with a bitter, unrequited, desire. The taste of her just made me bitter and even more hungry for her, so when she didn't respond, I'll pulled back.  
  
Her eyes were huge, her breath coming in rapid gasps.  
  
I stared at her. "I'm not your dad," I said pointedly. Then I willed myself out of that car and back into my own. 


	3. The Calling 1

*******Authors Notes: This was one of the scenes you guys kept telling me to do, so ta-da!!! IT's here!!!! Now, you guys know the drills. It's the double RR's and a G,  
  
R-E-A-D  
  
R-E-V-I-E-W  
  
G-E-T K-A-L-I D-R-U-N-K  
  
That's right, you heard me. So go read more about the bunny!!!!!!!! Go ahead…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… …………………………………………………………………………………………..Now! Go Read. Stop reading the stupid authors notes!………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… …………………………………………………………..I mean it!!!! Go now!!!!!……………………******************  
  
I went to the bathroom but my steps slowed when I saw Morgan. She was wearing a long white nightgown with thin straps across her shoulders. Her long dark was loose and gleaming and hung down past her waist. With the thin cloud of steam was gathering around the floor, she looked like an apparition. Like something I'd dreamed. Without thinking, I let my senses reach out and pull her towards me.  
  
"I'm going to hang in the kitchen," said Robbie. I hadn't even realized he was standing next to her. "But if Berea ever gets out of the bathroom, I'm first."  
  
After he left, I came close to her. "You look beautiful," I told her. My voice came out husky with desire.  
  
"Thanks. Um-you too." She seemed incredibly nervous, and I found it so endearing. An idea ran through my mind, but it took a moment for me to work up to nerve to say it.  
  
"Do you think I could possibly persuade you to change places with Robbie for a little while tonight?" My voice came out in a rush from nervousness. Don't say no, I thought. Please don't say no.  
  
"I already asked him," she said, her arms folded across her chest.  
  
I breathed out a sigh of relief. Then I grinned. "Great minds..."I said, letting my voice trail off and bending down to kiss her. Just then the door opened with a cloud of stream poured out.  
  
"Whoops," said Bree, and Morgan and I immediately pulled apart.  
  
An hour later everyone went to sleep except Morgan, Robbie, and I. Robbie and I waited, and I was nervous that Morgan would fall asleep. But at one, she came out.  
  
"Bree," Robbie whispered. "Is she-"  
  
"Asleep," Morgan finished for him, "Be careful you don't startle her. Any sign of Mr. Warren?"  
  
I shook my head. "Not yet."  
  
Robbie left a moment later, and then Morgan seated herself next to me. My heart had already started at a faster rhythm.  
  
"I was afraid you wouldn't come," I said. I reached out and took her hand. "I thought you might fall asleep."  
  
"Almost did," she teased me.  
  
"Did you really?" I never really could take teasing too well.  
  
"No," she admitted.  
  
I could sense a wave of self-consciousness and nervousness coming from her, and I wondered why it was there. I turned over her hand began to run my fingers up and down the underside of her arm. Her skin felt smooth beneath my fingertips.  
  
"You were like a vision, you know" I told her, keeping my voice soft. "Standing there in the hall in that innocent gown, holding a toothbrush of all things. I just wanted to run away with you." I'd had similar fantasies every since I met Morgan.  
  
"Really?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. "Where to?"  
  
"I don't know. Did think it through that far." I reached up to brush a loose strand of hair away from her face. "You know, I never had any second thoughts about becoming a Seeker. It seemed necessary, fated. But lately..." My voice trailed off, and it became harder to focus with her so close.  
  
"Lately what?"  
  
"I wish there were a way to take a break from it. I wish I could just steal away with you for a while."  
  
"My parents probably wouldn't be too keen on that idea," she reminded me. I'd forgotten about them.  
  
I smiled slyly. She'd set herself up for that one. "Right. Parents. They probably wouldn't approve of this either." I leaned forward a little and kissed the side of her neck, feeling her skin beneath my lips.  
  
She gently lifted my head to put her mouth on mine, and I immediately wrapped my arms around her. I felt powerful, good energy flowing through me. We kissed softly, exploring each other. I let my hand move up to her waist, caressing her side through the soft fabric. She felt warm, even through the nightgown. She reached up and slid her hand under my shirt, her fingers roaming around my abdomen, pressing against the muscle there. Without thinking, I gently pushed her backward until we were both lying down and she was under me. I broke away for a moment, looking at her face glowing from the moonlight streaming in from the window. Then I lowered my head and kissed her again, this time harder.  
  
Suddenly, I sensed a presence coming down the hall. Mr. Warren. I reluctantly broke away. Damnation!  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, breathing hard.  
  
"Don't you sense him?"  
  
"He can't!" she groaned. "It's not fair." I had to agree with her on that.  
  
"But he is." I kept one arm around her waist, holding her close. I ran my other hand along the side of her face and kissed her lightly. "We'd better call it a night."  
  
"No!" she argued sweetly. "Can't we do a spell to make him think he's dropped his keys and has to go back down to the garage, or-"  
  
I hit her gently, although I was tempted too. "You know better. Come on, now. Go give Bree and Robbie some warning.  
  
As she groaned and rose, I started to hear Mr. Warren's footsteps. "Okay," she said. Then she leaned forward and kissed me again, quickly. "To be continued," she promised me. The tone of her voice made me shiver.  
  
**********Okay, now that you've read the Fanfic, go REVIEW the Fanfic and get Kali drunks!!!! That's right people! Tequila, this way!!!!!! Come on!!!!!! I mean it!!!!!!!!!*********** 


	4. The Calling 2

*******WhoooHOOO!!!!!!! Another Chapter!!!! More Tequila for Kali!!!!  
  
Except, I'm going to be a crybaby drunk because this is the saddest Sweep scene!!!!! Check it out!!!!!! Go Read Review and give Kali drinks!!!! YAY!!!!!************  
  
  
  
I decided to go visit Morgan after she dropped us off. Even thought she wasn't showing it, I knew she must be upset about finding about that Ciaran was her father. She'd been horrified when I told her last night. I felt a sudden amount of pity. Having Ciaran as your birth father...it was beyond reasoning. Especially for someone with Morgan's personality to be descended from such evil. And I knew I had to tell her what I'd realized last night. I resolved to go. I sensed her by the marina. When I reached it in my car, she was sitting on the edge of the dock, dangling her feet over the water. As if sensing my presence, she stood up and turned around. I got out of my car and went to her. I wasn't sure if she even wanted me there. She might just need time alone. She looked miserable.  
  
"Am I intruding?" I asked.  
  
"Sort of. I came here because I needed time alone." That was reasonable after all. I probably would've had the same reaction. Right, time alone was fine. No problem.  
  
"Want me to leave?" I asked of her.  
  
She just shook her head. We stared at each other, and I quickly made up an excuse for coming to see her, while knowing how stupid I was being by procrastinating.  
  
"I wanted you to know," I told her, "I just got word on Killian. Apparently he thought the owl as sent to spy on him, as we all did. He took off, fearing that Amyranth was really after him. He's still lying low, but I just got word that he's okay." I knew I was avoiding what I really wanted to tell her. Maybe now wasn't the time. She was obviously upset. But now was when she'd need my support, right?  
  
"Oh," she said, her voice expressionless, "That's good."  
  
I studied her for a moment. She must be worse off than I realized. "Killian may be okay," I said, "You, on the other hand, clearly are not."  
  
"You noticed," she said, she seemed strangely cold to me.  
  
"Of course I noticed," I said, staring at her. How could she think I wouldn't? "What do you take me for?"  
  
She didn't say anything, didn't move. She just stared at the floor, eyes wide.  
  
I ran a hand nervously through my hair and tried to make my tone gentler. "Morgan, tell me what I can do. How can I help?"  
  
"I-," she started, but her voice trailed off. "You can't," she started again, "No one can."  
  
It was obvious she didn't want me here, but I didn't feel like I could leave her like this. She had never looked so forlorn before.  
  
"All right," I said. I shoved my hands into my coat pockets to keep my hands from pulling her into my arms. "Maybe you're not ready to talk right now. Can we get together tomorrow night?"  
  
"No!" She almost shouted the word.  
  
"Why not?" I felt like I was interrogating her, but she was my girlfriend. Why wouldn't she tell me what was wrong? I searched her eyes, but she seemed to avoid my gaze.  
  
"I guess I need to get used to it," she said after a moment, and I had no idea what she meant.  
  
"Used to what?"  
  
"To what it's going to be without you," she told me in a dead voice.  
  
Once I recovered from my initial shock, I reminded myself to speak. "What?" I let out a startled, bitter sounding laugh. "What are you saying?"  
  
She looked everywhere but at me. "I have to be on my own. I'm poison, Hunter. I can't help it." So that was what this was about. She had to realize that Ciaran's past didn't mean her future. How could she not?  
  
I blew my breath out into the freezing air. "Don't be ridiculous. Heritage does not equal destiny." But for some reason, a cold mass of dread was welling inside of me. "For me it does," she said, "I can't be with you anymore. We have to break up."  
  
She shut her eyes tightly, as if seeing caused her pain. Those had been the words I'd been dreading. For a moment, I tried to convince myself that I hadn't really heard them. I hadn't, had I? No. Of course not. Morgan loved me.  
  
"We have to do what?" I asked, controlling my voice steadily. It hadn't had been real. It couldn't have been. It'd been my mind playing tricks on me.  
  
"I'm breaking up with you," she repeating, opening her eyes, but looking away. She had said it. Goddess, I thought, she said it. Then she took a deep breath and said, "I don't love you anymore." My heart threatening to fall out of my chest onto the floor at those words. No, no, no, I thought, you do. You love me, you told me so.  
  
"Really?" I asked. My voice was frigid, even compared to the air. "When did that happen?"  
  
"Things-things have changed," she said, and her voice wavered. "I'm sorry. I just don't love you anymore."  
  
She was lying, and we both knew it. Her voice was much too unemotional for her to be telling the truth. She kept her eyes to the floor. But I also knew that she was breaking up with me, and that she was serious about it. I cursed Ciaran silently.  
  
"Listen." My voice came out sounding much more desperate than I'd meant it, and I cursed myself for being vulnerable to her. "I came here to tell you something else. I never really believed in all this muirn beatha dan stuff. I thought it was just romantic nonsense." Once I'd started, the words were flying out of my mouth. I knew what they were leading up to. Nice timing, Niall, I told myself. "But Morgan, you are my muirn beatha dan. I realized that when I thought I was going to lose you to Amyranth," I barely breaked before saying the next words. Everything had lead up to this. "I love you-absolutely, totally, forever. Know that."  
  
There I said it. And it had been easy. My heart felt like it had been ripped from my chest by her, but it had been easy to say I love you for the first time. And I'd never said it before. I'd never loved anybody before. Not in this sort of way. Her eyes kept focusing elsewhere. She wouldn't look at me.  
  
"Look at me, dammit." I moved closer to her, until we were only inches away. This was my last chance."Look at me and tell me you want to break up."  
  
She finally lifted her eyes to mine and I saw pain clouding up their greenish-brown color. I tried pleading with my gaze. Please don't do this, I begged silently. Please. She blinked hard.  
  
"I want to break up," she said finally, and I knew it was over.  
  
"Oh, Morgan," I said mournfully. I took the finally step to close the remaining inches between us, and then our arms were wrapped around each other. She began to cry into my shirt, and I held her close. I could feel my heart shattering inside my chest, pain making my entire body ache, and I knew hers was too.  
  
"I love you," I repeated as grief clawed at me.  
  
We stood like that for a long time, holding onto each other. It occurred to me that this was the last time I'd ever hold her. After a while, she pulled away, wiping her eyes quickly, and not looking at me.  
  
"I have to go now," she said, "Don't call me."  
  
Then she turned and fled to her car. The wind began to pick up, whistling in my ears. I watched her retreating form, my heart still aching from where she'd ripped it out.  
  
"We make our own choices," I called after her, my voice somehow loud still over the wind. She just got into her car, her eyes still tearful, and drove away, leaving me alone.  
  
  
  
*******Awwww……..it's so sad!!!!!! Go review……….don't cry, they get back together!!!!!! Anyway, REVIEWS AND DRINKS NOW!!!!!!!! REEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSS……….DDDDDDRRRRRRRRIIIIIII IIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSS………hehe, okay okay, I'm done****** 


	5. Changeling 2

A/N: Well, it's the one you ask for. If you don't like it, don't blame me! I do as told.  
  
Well, here I wrote it. As you wish (LILITH, that means YOU….well, not in that way…..well, think of Princess Bride, whatever)  
  
Anyway….Michelle, be nice to me! Ummmm……….okay…..go read.  
  
Oh, and just so you guys know…………….CAL SUCKS!!!!!****************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Morgan, I thought, walking through the woods, Morgan, where are you? I knew this mission had been a stupid idea.  
  
Suddenly, I became aware of sounds in front of me. Growling. I focused my magesight and saw two animals in front of me. Wolves.  
  
My heart stopped dead in my chest. They saw me, recognized me as prey, and one; a beautiful tawny wolf began to step forward.  
  
I gathered my senses about me, and did the only thing I knew at the moment. I ran. Brush scraped against my legs as I ran, until my legs ached. My heart pounded with fear inside my chest, my whole body began to shake with terror and fatigue. The wolves followed.  
  
I shot witch fire back at them, my long legs pumping furiously, but to no avail. They dodged the light effortlessly, only accelerating their speed in anticipation.  
  
Suddenly, I stopped. A large rock pressed in front of me. I was trapped. There was no way out. The wolves slowed their chase, enjoying my fear, my certain death.  
  
I pressed myself against the rock, shaking with fear, knowing that my life was about to end.  
  
The beautiful tawny colored wolf stepped forward, grinning.  
  
Oh, Goddess, I thought, unable of any coherent thoughts.  
  
As it neared me, I looked at its dark, endless eyes, fearful. It was then I saw something strangely familiar. There was something I knew in those eyes, even as the glared at me with contempt. They were hazel. It raised it's paw to strike me, but I could only stare into it's eyes. They were as familiar as my own. I'd stared at them countless times, trying to understand what was going on behind them.  
  
"Morgan?" I whispered, and its paw froze in midair. It looked surprised, and then again angry. But I still saw something in there. A spark. A life. A soul. Something more than just an animal that was about to tear me to shreds. It must be her; it had to be her.  
  
"Morgan?" I whispered again, still sweating from being chased.  
  
The wolf still looked confused, and I knew it was her. Oh, Goddess. My muirn beatha dan was standing in front of me, a wolf, next to her murderous father, about to rip me apart. And she wouldn't realize what she'd done until it was too late. My heart threatened to implode inside my chest. Oh, no. NO.  
  
"Oh, Morgan," I said mournfully. I was already dead, and she would be bound to Ciaran forever.  
  
She had to make the choice. She probably already had. And then I realized that I had nothing left to lose. Either way, I'd lost my soul mate. She would make her choice, and I would be dead, and I didn't care. I had nothing else. I'd lost my brother, I'd all but abandoned my sister... I hadn't even found my parents. What was I worth?  
  
I straightened against the rock, and unwrapped my scarf. I saw her eyes widen with surprise. I waited to see what her choice would be...a choice that could end both our lives.  
  
"You're choice Morgan," I told her, and waited for my death.  
  
She stood, staring at me, uncomprehendingly. I prayed to the Goddess that she'd figure it out, that she'd realize who she was, who I was. That she'd come back, she wouldn't kill me. This was Morgan. The girl strong enough to face anything. She wasn't a murderer.  
  
Then her eyes widened with realization. Yes, I thought. Come on, Morgan. Remember.  
  
"You're choice Morgan," I told her again.  
  
She sat down, her powerful legs curled under her. I could see her mind racing. I love you, I thought. Please remember. Please.  
  
My life was probably already lost, and it flashed before my eyes. I remembered, losing my parents, losing Linden, my guilt of his death. And now, losing Morgan. I'd never done anything worthwhile. I'd ruined witches lives, killed my brother, and I had never even found my parents. And now, Morgan was lost because I didn't save her. Oh, no. No, no, no.  
  
Suddenly Morgan's' back arched and she let out a howl into the night. It was a horrible sound, and it made me want to shudder. It was strangled, smothered sound. It was horrifying to me. I couldn't tell from the sound of it whether she was going to kill me or not. I shivered inside my coat.  
  
Suddenly Ciaran growled and stepped forward. Oh Goddess, I thought again, I'm dead. Ciaran began to leap forward, but suddenly he dropped. His eyes widened with fear and shock, and I had absolutely no idea what was going on.  
  
Then Morgan began to morph back into a person, and she cried out in pain. Suddenly members of the Council burst into the woods shouting spells.  
  
"He went there!" I shouted, although Ciaran was already long gone.  
  
Morgan was now fully human, curled on the floor, naked. I took of my overcoat and wrapped it around her. Then, I picked her up and began to walk out of the woods, and she passed out in my arms.  
  
I reached home a while later. Sky was upstairs, sleeping. I stretched Morgan, still unconscious, across my lap and watched her sleep. Ironically enough, after what happened, she looked innocent and peaceful. It was a long time before she awoke, and I simply sat there, and watched her, wondering if I could ever have her again. At least she'd made her choice/  
  
Suddenly her eyelids fluttered and she whispered, "I choose good."  
  
"I know, love," I whispered back.  
  
She began to cry softly, against me. I held her for a long time, and stroked her bare, smooth skin. I whispered healing spells, to make the change easier for her. Although I knew that even though I could take away the physical pain, the memories would always be there. The horror of tonight would never leave. Not for her or me.  
  
A long time later, Morgan sat in my living room, dressed in some of Sky's clothes, wrapped tightly in a blanket. I handed her a cup of magickal healing tea, and folded her fingers gently around the mug. Then, I sat down next to her.  
  
She sipped it, then gagged, "Agh, this is awful."  
  
"I know. Drink it anyway. It will help," I told her from experience.  
  
She sipped it for a moment, then asked, "Why were you out there?"  
  
"I was looking for you. I got a message from Ciaran that you were in danger."  
  
She looked surprised, then said, "How did you know where I was? How did Eoife show up at the last minute?"  
  
I didn't want to lie to Morgan, but I knew I had to. She'd be angry if she knew. Which would be the perfect way to end one of the most terrifying nights of my life. A fight with Morgan.  
  
"We scried. Ciaran had blocked himself from us, but you hadn't. Ciaran wanted us to look for you. He wanted to plant me in your path while you were shape shifting. He was testing you."  
  
She shuddered, but then frowned, looking perplexed. "I did block myself. I was covered with protective spells, spells that wouldn't let anyone find me without my will."  
  
Uh-oh. I was busted. I might as well tell her. It was too hard to lie to her anyway.  
  
"You have a watch sigil on you," I admitted, breathing out, relieved.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said, shocked.  
  
"You have a watch sigil on you," I repeated, embarrassed, "Since Eoife taught you the ward-evil spells. During one of those she put a watch sigil on you."  
  
She simply stared at me, and I prayed she wasn't angry. I tried to explain myself.  
  
"We needed to know where you were, who you were with. Your inexperienced, love, and that makes you a target. Any dark witch who knew that would be dangerous to you. There was nothing about this mission that was safe."  
  
She sighed, then murmured, "Take it off now."  
  
"I will," I said, relieved. She must have been too tired to argue. She certainly looked it.  
  
"I feel like such a failure," she said after a moment, "I haven't learned anything about the time of the dark wave, or the spell, or anything. I've sentenced Alyce and Starlocket to death." She shut her eyes tightly, in pain.  
  
"No, Morgan," I told her, rubbing her knee, "You got Killian here and Ciaran. They know we're here and that we're on high alert. And you have to remember, you did incredibly well just not to have been killed."  
  
"Oh, God," she groaned, shaking her head miserably, "At least I planted the watch sigil on him."  
  
"What? You did? When?" I was completely shocked. I'd had no idea. Although I seemed pretty out of the loop about just about everything right now.  
  
"Right as we were turning, shifting. I breathed it into his fur and traced the sigil on his neck. Actually, that was probably useless, too. Once he changes back---"  
  
"It will still be on him," I interrupted her, unable to help grinning, "Oh, Goddess, Morgan! The council is going to be ecstatic to hear it. That's the best news I've had in a long time," I told her, and it was true. On a burst of impulsiveness I leaned in a kissed her forehead and cheek.  
  
"Morgan, I think your mission was a smashing success. You planted the watch sigil on Ciaran, and we're both still alive, and unhurt…" I took her hand and kissed it, but she seemed sad and simply unaffected. She closed her eyes in memory.  
  
"He wanted you to kill me," I reminded her, wrapping my arms around her, "If you have killed me, it would have been one less Seeker---and you'd have lost your muirn beatha dan. It would have bound you to him in a way that love alone never could," I told her, unsure whether she'd draw away from me.  
  
She shuddered again. "I was starting to care for him," I admitted.  
  
"I know. How could you not? He's your birth father. And I believe his feelings for you were sincere also. Despite everything, I believe that's true."  
  
She began to cry silently, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"I have you," I told her, holding her against me tightly. "I have you. You're safe. It's all right. Everything's going to be all right." I said, trying to convince both her and myself. The memories of blinding terror were still present in my mind.  
  
"There's no way anything will ever be all right again,"she said as I kissed the tears away from her cheeks.  
  
"That's not true," I told her.  
  
She looked into my eyes, and another wave of realization seemed to pass through her. I braced myself.  
  
"I love you so much," she said.  
  
I considered jumping or screaming or something of the sort, but decided I was too tired for both. Instead, I just gave her a bittersweet smile and leaned closer. My lips lightly pressed against her, unsure. But she didn't pull away, she responded. I pressed down harder, feeling a gentle white glow around us. She curled her arm around my neck and I was surprised to suddenly find our arms wrapped tightly around each other. Our kiss deepened, and I tried to hold her the closest I could after being apart for so long. Suddenly she pulled away from me.  
  
I opened my eyes to look at her, and was surprised to see her gazing around us, and she started to laugh softly. I followed her gaze, and saw with a shock that there were flower petals raining down gently on us, all sort of petals, brightly colored. I felt an enormous smile break out across my face. I kissed her again, pressing my body closer against hers, hoping I didn't hurt her. I hadn't, because she pulled me even closer, and kissed me back.  
  
And as we kissed, after all that fear, I felt irrationally safe, and I knew everything was going to be fine.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A/N: Do you like it? Well, tell me! Yes, you know what to do. Click that buttons under this that says REVIEW! Tell me what you think, and what I should do next1  
  
And…for the next part…DRINKS. You see, I've been having a really bad week, and I need a pick me up. So, send those jelly shots over!!!!!!! Killian+Raven+Kali+Jelly shots= HAPPY KALI. Do you remember the drinking scene in Changeling. Yes, I want to be THAT drunk. Help me please! 


	6. Awakening 1

Suddenly, my senses tingled and I felt Morgan outside of the house. When I opened the door, she was starting to walk back down to her car. "Morgan," I said.  
  
She stopped walking, and slowly turned around, like she was caught in the act. "I should have called first," she said. "Maybe this isn't a good time."  
  
"It's fine," I said. To be honest, I didn't mind any excuse for her to come over. "Come in."  
  
She followed me into the house and sat down in a living-room armchair. I settled myself in across from her.  
  
"So," I started when she didn't say anything. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I didn't feel anything at our circle last night. I'm the one who always gets swept away, but..." she stalled, trying to reword, "Everyone else was transported, but I didn't get anything. I don't know if Cirrus is right for me anymore."  
  
"Wicca isn't about getting things." I couldn't help reminding her.  
  
"I know that," she snapped. "It's just-it's just that it doesn't usually happen to me." I could feel her eyes on me, and it made me feel self conscious. "It scared me," she said after a moment, "Like my powers would be gone forever. Did you do anything to damp down my power during the circle in any way?" That seemed like an unfair accusation to me, and I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"If I were trying to control your power you'd known it. And it's not something I would do unless it were an emergency," I told her.  
  
"Oh." She almost sounded disappointed.  
  
I crossed my foot over my knee, tapping it absently. "Perhaps...my style doesn't bring out your potential." That was sort of disappointing, considering how strong she was, even if she hadn't been properly trained.  
  
"Everyone else, it worked for them," she added. "They really liked how you did things."  
  
That definently cheered me up. Thank the Goddess. At least I wouldn't be a total outcast now.  
  
"They did? I'm glad." Then to my surprise, I blurted, "I haven't been that nervous since...well, never mind." I pressed my lips together to keep myself from saying anything I'd regret. I wasn't used to opening up to people, and I wondered if I was doing it for the sake of an attractive face.  
  
"You were nervous?" She sounded pleased. "The mighty Hunter?"  
  
I leaned forward, and stared into the fire, although it's warmth barely reached me. "Don't you think I know how highly you all thought of Cal? Especially you." Most importantly, you, I added silently. "I knew no one really wanted me taking over. And a part of me thought: Well, maybe they're right. Maybe I can't lead a circle as well as he did. God knows he's more at ease with people than I'll be." I didn't even stop to wonder why I was telling her this. I felt like I could trust her, and the words just sort of fell out. When I felt her staring at me, I felt self-conscious again.  
  
Another thought occurred to me. "I always thought my father would be there when I took over as a coven leader," I thought aloud. "It felt strange to take the step without him."  
  
She nodded. "Like trying to learn about my birthright without my birth parents. I felt like something was missing." She was right, they did seem similar. Somehow the thought was comforting.  
  
"Yes. Without Dad, being coven leader is all that more daunting." I felt almost comfortable talking to her about it. Almost.  
  
"What made you decide to do it, then?" she asked.  
  
I had to smile at that, and I gazed up at her, grinning. "The thought that you might try to lead them. I couldn't risk that."  
  
She looked offended at that. "Hey, I didn't come here to be insulted." Goddess, it was impossible to win with her.  
  
I laughed at that. "Oh, stop. I didn't mean it as an insult. I only meant that you're a bit of a loose cannon because you've got all this power and no training, It's not an incurable condition."  
  
"Glad to know I'm not terminal," she muttered under her breath. I heard her anyway.  
  
She needed to take this seriously. "Morgan, listen to me. You have so much potential---it's very exciting, I know. But you've got to learn how to rein in and focus your power. For your own good as much as anything else. All that power makes you like a beacon. You're a walking target." I knew I was probably scaring her, but she would need to see the truth. She was going to be in danger for much of her life. I was used to it by now, but this was all new to her. The sooner she learned, the better.  
  
She sat forward in her chair. "There's something I need to tell you about," she said. She explained that she had felt a dark force in her room and by a mechanics' garage."Do you have any idea what it as?" she asked, after the explanation.  
  
That definently worried me. "That is not good. It could have been another witch, cloaking him or herself. It sounds more like a taibhs, a dark spirit, though."  
  
"The first time, when I sensed it in the middle of the night, I had the impression that whatever it was, it wasn't aimed at me. But after what happened at the garage, I'm not so sure. Do you think it's been following me?"  
  
"You would have sensed that, I think." I stood up and went to look out the window. There was nothing there, of course. "But we've got to assume that it wasn't a coincidence, either. It was looking for you. And it found you."  
  
"Did Selene send it? Or...Cal?" Her voice was low, and I knew it still caused her pain to think about.  
  
"More likely Selene," I told her. "To her your powers is an irresistible lure, almost as much as Belwickets' tools are. If she can't coerce with you to join her group, she wants to absorb your power. It would increase her own to the point here she'd be practically invincible."  
  
She seemed to think about that for a moment. "They're really evil, aren't they?" she asked finally "Selene and...and Cal."  
  
Bloody hell. These were just the sort of questions I didn't want to answer. I took some branches and added them to the fire. I wasn't about to do anything to improve her opinion of Cal, but I wasn't going to lie to her, either. "Cal...is his mother's creation. I don't know if I'd call him evil." I glanced up and grinned at her again, "Besides, that's not a nice thing to say about one's own kin, is it?"  
  
This time she smiled back at me, her mouth softening. "As for Selene," I continued, "She's ambitious and ruthless. She studied with Clyda Rockpel." When she shook her head to show she didn't know who she was, I said, "Clyda Rockpel was a Welsh oodbane who as legendarily vicious. She's said to have murdered her own daughter to enhance her power. And it's certainly true that wherever Selene goes, witches tend to disappear or die. Destruction seems to follow in her wake. Yes, I would agree that she is truly evil." As was her son.  
  
Her gaze softened, and I realized she must have been thinking about Cal. I realized it he really hadn't had a choice, considering who her mother was. "Poor Cal," I said quietly. I met her gaze.  
  
Suddenly, something changed. I felt like I was seeing beyond her eyes, into her soul, and I remembered the exact same thing that happened that other night behind her house. It felt like there was a whole universe in her gaze, a whole world that I'd only just discovered. I remembered all the lightness and kindness I'd seen in tath meanma, a world of happiness and hope that clashed so horribly with what was inside of me.  
  
I wanted so much to run my fingers along her skin, feel her body pressed against mine. I wanted to kiss her mouth, to meet her lips with my own. I wanted to hold her and take away all the pain Cal had brought on her. And I knew, I could sense, that she wanted it, too.  
  
She blinked and said unsteadily, "I-I've got to go home," and the moment was over, proving once again just how much she hated me. It couldn't really be any more obvious, yet I persisted to make a fool of myself.  
  
I could feel my cheeks heat up, and I knew that despite my Seeker control, I was blushing. Nice, Niall. Real slick."Right," I said. I didn't want my voice to crack so I cleared my throat, and hoping to sound masculine, I said, "Wait just a moment. I've got some books for you."  
  
I went into the hallway and pulled books of shelves. I tried desperately to compose myself again. I went back, my voice returning to normal. "Here. An advanced compendium of runic alphabets, Hope Whitelaw's critique of Erland Erlandsson's numerological system, and a guide to the properties of stones, minerals, and metals. Start with these, and when you're finished them, we'll talk about them. Then I'll give you more."  
  
She nodded and took the books, and I was grateful that she didn't touch my hands.  
  
She went out into her car, although by the time she had pulled out, I was already upstairs and collapsed on my bed, trying to make sense of the world. 


	7. Spellbound 1

When she released me in front of my house, my muscles immediately tightened. She stared straight ahead, looking nervous. I was beyond furious, as I glared at her. How could she have done that to me? I got out and slammed the car door, making her jump. I walked into the house and up to my room. My legs felt weak and unsteady from being controlled, but I didn't care. I couldn't bear one more second near her. Not after what she did.  
  
I fell onto my bed, not bothering to take off my jacket or boots. I tried to calm myself down, but couldn't manage. I heard my door open and felt Morgan's presence. I couldn't even bring myself to look at her.  
  
"Get out," I said coldly.  
  
I heard her walk over and drop her jacket. I had to look at her when she lowered herself onto the bed next to me. What was she doing? What was she *doing*? I felt my whole body tense, but didn't move. She began to move hesitantly towards me until she was lying close. She put her head on my shoulder and draped her arm gently over my chest, and crossed her leg across mine. It felt fantastic, but I was still angry at her, and I forced myself to keep my body stiff.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she murmured, "I'm so sorry. I just didn't know what else to do. I didn't know what as going to happen. I just couldn't bear to see you hurt each other-or worse. I'm sorry."  
  
For a long time I laid there with her, thinking. Could I forgive her for doing this? I know why she did it. She did it because she cared for me...and for Cal. Could I live with that?  
  
I finally let myself relax into her. I was exhausted, but I felt strangely comfortable, warm. I let my hand come up to stroke her dark hair and hold her close to me. A long time we lay there as I stroked her hair slowly. I was so tired, but for some reason, I didn't want to fall asleep. I was waiting for something, but I didn't know what.  
  
Then she spoke. "I love you," she said, and I wanted to scream, or dance, or jump. "I want you. This is right."  
  
"Yes." It was all I could manage. But actions speak louder than words, and I kissed her.  
  
I felt something wonderful unfold inside me then. My whole body felt glowing, alive. When we finally broke apart and looked at each other, Morgan was glowing in a beautiful sapphire light.  
  
It wasn't until I was drifting off to sleep with her still in my arms that I realized what the light was.  
  
Love.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Awwww........ain't it sweet?! Well, if you think so, tell me!!!!!! Yes, Review and I'll love you forever!!!!!!  
  
Tell me what you want next, too! 


	8. Spellbound 2

********  
  
Disclamer: Oh, damn, I don't own Sweep! Otherwise we wouldn't be STUPIDLY ending at FULL CIRCLE and there would be LOTS OF BUNNY and perhaps some hammering it out, if you asked real nicely.  
  
Hey, I'm back and almost sober!!!!!! (Almost.) Shocking, isn't it? *Hides the wine cooler behind her back*. Annnnnywaaay. What do we have here? (another chapter!) This is one you guys asked for. That scene is spellbound with Hunter all sexy and shirtless and the Woodbane athames, and him all sexy and shirtless......hmmm, what else? Oh! Hunter all sexy and shirtless! Crap. I already said that. But come on, it's HUNTER SEXY AND SHIRTLESS.  
  
Enough said, here's the chapter*******  
  
  
  
"I'd better get cleaned up," I said finally, standing up and stretching my arm. It sent a jolt of pain through me, and I winced. If this was Cal's work, he was going to sincerly regret it.  
  
I headed up to our bathroom, aware of Morgan behind me. I flicked on the bathroom light, and the flouresant glow gleamed against the black and white tiles. I started searching through the bathroom cabinent for first aid materials. I tried not to move my waist and stomach too much. Everything hurt.  
  
She sat on the edge of the tub. "I have something to tell you," she announced cryptically.  
  
I turned and looked into her serious face. "That sounds ominous." Then I stripped off my torn, bloody sweater. I felt a rush of cold air against my exposed chest.  
  
That's when I became aware of Morgan's eyes on me. I watched her dark gaze trace from my shoulders down my chest, to the top of my jeans, then to my bloody side. Finally, her eyes pulled up to my face. I felt the tiniest prickle of self consciousness, wondering if she was comparing me to Cal.  
  
I handed her the washcloth I was holding and held my arm away from my scratched side. She stood up and began to wash away the dirt and blood. My skin warmed deliciously when her fingers touched me. I turned as she ran the washcloth across my back, which didn't hurt quite so much.  
  
"Do you have a Woodbane athame?" she asked suddenly. "The birthmark." She knew, of course, that I was half-Woodbane.  
  
"I do, actually. Do you?"  
  
"Yes," she said, leaning to grab the antibiotic ointment from the counter.  
  
Of course, an idea I probably shouldn't have been thinking ran through my mind at those words. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours," I said, grinning slyly. I had no idea where hers was, but I certainly had entertained thoughts of where it could be as I watched her.  
  
She didn't move, or say a word. Her eyes kept towards the floor.  
  
"Don't you want to know where mine is?" I teased her. I watched her face begin to turn pink. First her neck, the tips of her ears, then her cheeks, all slowly turning scarlet. I wanted to know where hers was, but I wasn't sure she could speak. I leaned closer to her, brushing her hair over her shoulder and tracing her jawline. Her eyes locked on mine. Tell me, tell me, I thought. Or better yet, show me.  
  
"No," she said absently. I leaned even closer, putting my mouth close to hers.  
  
"I want to know where yours is," I said sincerly, looking into her eyes.  
  
She blushed furiously. "Uh," she said, trying to focus. I was enjoying this. Her body was close to mine, and I could feel her warmth on my chest. I could almost feel the heat, her cheeks wer flushed so heavily. The backs of my fingers moved along her cheek.  
  
"Cal called me tonight," she said suddenly.  
  
Well, that certainly ruined the mood. "*What*?" I said loudly.  
  
"On my way over he. He sent me a witch message. I heard it in my head."  
  
I stared at her, trying to figure out just what she pulling over me. Obviously something. "Why didn't you tell me right away?"  
  
She said nothing, just stared back at me, and I realized how utterly stupid that question was.  
  
"Right. I'm sorry. Well, what did he say? Could you tell where he was? Do you know where he is? Tell me everything," I said, focusing.  
  
"There's nothing much to say," she explained to me, "I was driving here, and suddenly I heard Cal say 'Morgan'. That's all. I was totally freaked and sent my senses out to find him but didn't feel him anywhere. I mean, I didn't feel a thing. And that was all he said."  
  
Suddenly, I was suspicious. What if she was protecting the idiot?  
  
My hands grasped her shoulders. "Do you know where he is? Tell me the truth."  
  
"What do you mean? I *am* telling you the truth!" she said, staring at me in shock. "I don't know where he is."  
  
"Cal! That bastard," I said angrily, letting go of Morgan, and feeling my nails digging hard into my palms. I felt the heat of my anger rise in my chest. He shouldn't have come back. I'd make him sorry if he came back. "Are you sure he didn't say anything else?"  
  
"I'm positive." Only fools are positive, I thought, knowing I was being childishly unfair. "I already told you," she said, glaring at me. "Why are you treating me like a criminal? I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Falling in love with Cal was doing something wrong in my opinion, but I bit my tongue.  
  
Another idea occured to me. "Did you feel at all different? Is there a period of time you don't remember? Anything that feels confusing or odd?"  
  
Morgan caught on. "Wouldn't I know if he'd put a spell on me?"  
  
"No," I said in disgust. "He's a piss-poor witch, but he knows more than you do." I looked deeply into her eyes, trying to find some evidence of a spell. All I saw were the sparks of anger she was shooting at me. Frustrated and just plain pissed off, I turned away.  
  
I thought of Morgan and Cal together. Cal sweet talking her. I thought of them kissing, of Cal touching her, and I wanted to smash something. I thought of her tears after he nearly *murdered* her. Clearly she'd been completely in love with him. Probably still was. So, that's what was going on. Morgan wasn't telling me anything because she wanted to protect the bastard from the big bad Seeker.  
  
I turned back to her, furious. "You're not holding anything back from me, are you? You're not feeling some idiotic urge to protect him because he's such a bloody stud and you still want him even after he tried to kill you?"  
  
Her jaw went slack, her eyes wide, and I saw a blur of movement, but paid no mind. I was on fire with rage.  
  
"Goddess, that bastard! If he's here, if I find him..." My voice trailed off, and I didn't want to finish the sentence in front of her.  
  
"Hey, are you lot almost done in there?" I heard Sky call.  
  
"Yes," said Morgan quickly, relieved to have an excuse to get away.  
  
But I stayed in the bathroom for a long time, wondering whether I should be angry, hurt, or sorry.  
  
***********Well, that's the HSS (hunter sexy and shirtless) chapter. God, he was pissed! Well, we love The Bunny anyway. *glares around* DON'T WE?  
  
Anyway, click that lil' ol' review button and give poor sober Kali some LIQUOR!!!! And tell me what to do next, please.  
  
Thankies, spankies!!!******* 


End file.
